InFamous
inFamous is a sandbox-style video game for the PlayStation 3 video game console. It was developed by Sucker Punch Productions and was published by Sony Computer Entertainment. The game was released on May 26, 2009, in North America, May 29, 2009, in Europe and on June 4, 2009, in Australia and New Zealand. It has been offered by sony for free to download as part of the welcome back package. inFamous is the story of Cole MacGrath, a bike messenger given an assignment to deliver a package that is secretly the Ray Sphere, a device that creates an explosion and gives the user special abilities. Cole survives the massive explosion and develops electricity-based powers, after which he falls into a coma. Soon, he discovers that his city has fallen into chaos under the rule of gangs and factions and must fight back against them to restore order while unearthing the conspiracy behind the package. The game is Karma based and your choices change how Cole's powers grow and the outcome of the story. Plot http://infamous.wikia.com/index.php?title=InFamous&action=edit&section=1 While the basic story of the game remains unchanged whether the player opts for the "Good" or "Evil" Karma path, there are some story elements that change depending on the player's choice at that time. Cole is instructed by an anonymous customer to deliver a package to a location in the Historic District, and then to open it; unbeknownst to Cole, the package contains the Ray Sphere, which activates upon opening and wipes out six city blocks. Cole manages to survive the blast and is nursed back to health by girlfriend Trish Dailey, over the next 2 weeks, during which he discovers his newfound powers. Four days after the blast the city is put under quarantine due to a virulent plague and the government is given strict orders to kill anyone who tries to leave. The Game starts out two weeks after the explosion, when the Voice of Survival alerts the inhabitants to a supply of rations dropped off by the government. Cole is given the choice to hoard all the food for Zeke,himself and Trish by frying citizens in the crowd or share it with everyone. Regardless of the player's choice, the Voice of Survival pinpoints Cole at the center of the explosion and marks him as a terrorist. The city turns against him, with Trish blaming Cole for her sister's death (who died in the explosion), and Cole and Zeke try to escape the quarantine with Cole's new powers, but are overwhelmed by government agents. Zeke escapes into the harbor but Cole is trapped in a decontamination chamber. Cole is convinced by Moya to return to Empire City to seek out the Ray Sphere, later revealed to be the device Cole delivered that caused the explosion. In addition, she asks him to find her husband John, an FBI agent sent undercover to learn of the First Sons, a shadowy illumini like organization dedicated to giving super human abillities through electronics, in exchange for Cole and his friends' release from the quarantine. Cole proceeds to follow Moya's missions, restoring power to the city, in the process becoming more powerful to fight off the various gangs that have taken over. Cole quickly discovers the cause of the plague is not a virus but in fact a mind controling tar produced by Sasha, a ex-high ranking researcher for the First Sons. The mind controled citizens make up the Reapers who rule the Neon district. Moya tracks Sasha to the Jefferson Tunnel and Cole fights her, and despite being defeated she gets away, only to be captured by the First Sons. Next Cole travels to the Warren, ruled by the Dust Men. Before the blast they were simply homeless, however afterwards they banded together with their exceedingly powerful Conduit leader Alden, who is also the Former leader of the First Sons. Cole and the police eventually capture Alden, but during a breakout attempt by the Dust Men, Zeke's own heroism antics allow Alden to go free, much to Cole's irritation. Later, Cole and Zeke track down Alden, who has recovered the Ray Sphere; Cole is able to distract Alden long enough for Zeke to recover it. However, Zeke realizes that he could gain superpowers himself through the Sphere and attempts to activate it, but nothing happens. At that moment, Kessler shows up and offers to help Zeke fix the Ray Sphere to gain powers. Zeke agrees and departs with Kessler, taking the Ray Sphere with him. Cole is finally able to track down John, and learns that he is neither from the FBI nor Moya's husband, but instead an undercover NSA agent who assisted in the creation of the Ray Sphere. John explains that the Ray Sphere consumes the bio-energy from those around it and transfers that power to the person holding it, granting them super abilities at the cost of thousands of lives, and urges Cole to help him find and destroy it. Alden goes on a killing spree while heading into the Historic District. After a long battle, Alden is defeated and jumps off the bridge. During the battle, Alden destroyed huge sections of the bridge. Cut off from the Warren, Cole goes ahead into the Historic District. As they search, Cole discovers that Kessler has kidnapped Trish along with six other doctors, and forces Cole to choose between saving her or the other doctors. Regardless of the player's choice, Kessler has arranged for Trish to fall to her death, but is briefly revived by Cole. If the player has good Karma, Trish will be proud of Cole and profess her love, while if the player has bad Karma, she will curse his name with her dying breath. After mourning for his loss, Cole works with John to recover the Ray Sphere; the player can opt to destroy it or use it to further enhance Cole's powers, but either option causes the Ray Sphere to malfunction, disintegrating John and destroying the Sphere. Cole goes to face Kessler at ground zero of the original explosion. As they fight, Zeke appears and tries to help Cole, but is tossed aside by Kessler. Cole eventually mortally wounds Kessler, and tries to seek answers for Trish's death from him. Kessler uses his last actions to implant memories into Cole's mind, revealing that Kessler is a version of Cole from the future of an alternate timeline. In that timeline, Cole (as Kessler) and Trish were happily wed with children, but soon the appearance of an entity known as "The Beast" plunged their world into chaos. Kessler could have stopped the beast in those early days but fled with Trish and their children rather than fight, but The Beast eventually caught up to them and killed Kessler's family. Kessler realized the only way to stop the Beast now would be to use his powers to go back in time and prepare his past self, Cole, for battle against it as it was too late to fight back in Kessler's time. Kessler seized control of the First Sons from Alden, shunning Sasha's advances due to his past love for Trish, and ordered the construction of the Ray Sphere much earlier than in his timeline. Kessler was also the anonymous customer that directed Cole to use it to boost Coles powers and increase his chances of defeating the Beast. Kessler used Trish's death as a means to both prepare Cole to make the harsh choices in battle with The Beast and make sure he doesn't repeat the mistake he made. After Kessler dies from the battle, Cole declares his hatred for Kessler, but promises that he'll be ready for the Beast. The ending of the game depends on the player's Karma. If the Karma is good, Cole considers what the future holds, still lamenting the loss of Trish and the strain on his friendship with Zeke, while the city works at rebuilding itself, idolizing Cole as its savior. If the player's Karma is evil, Cole recognizes himself as the strongest person alive with the failing Empire City for his taking. The good ending is considered Canon. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:InFamous